Abby's New Tattoo
by djmichealsfics
Summary: Abby has a new tattoo and Kate notices. Girl's night out


Title: Abby's New Tat

Rating: PG-13 for adult

Category: Hurt, Comfort, Friendship

Genre: Gen

Pairing: Abby Sciuto, Caitlin "Kate" Todd

Summary: Abby has a new tattoo and someone notices. From Thing-a-thon VIII **ncis_shared**

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: Death fic of OMC, mentioned

Prompts:

**Abby Scuiuto** - Tequila, Anniversary, Black roses, Blonde, Closer to Fine, New tattoo, "Orange is so not your color.", "Stop staring!, Hair Down.

**Caitlin "Kate" Todd** - Article of clothing, Forgive you, "Huh, I never considered that before.", Ocean, Retreat, Misfire, Secret Service, "Tequila? I like tequila..", Yoga, "You wish."

After a long few days out of the office spent at annual qualifying, Kate was thankful that Friday had finally arrived. She felt grungy in her outfit of jeans, NCIS t-shirt, and the mandatory bright orange vest required for the live target range. She had enough time to get showered and changed in the locker room before quitting time but wanted to talk to Abby first. She hadn't seen Abby all day and made her way to the lab to see if she wanted to grab a drink after work. In the two short months she had been at NCIS, Kate had come to think of Abby a very close, dear friend. Her best friend if she was pressed. Working for the Secret Service she made many contacts and acquaintances, but didn't have time to cultivate true friends.

Kate stopped in the doorway and took in the scene before her. The music was blaring out a dirge and on her desk sat a bouquet of black roses set in a glass vase shaped like a skull. Abby had her hair down and was wearing an all black outfit consisting of a long sleeved top and pants. There were no embellishments, no chains or collar. She was uncharacteristically still, sitting staring at the flowers with her back to the doorway.

"Stop staring! No lurking in the doorway Kate. What's up? How did qualifications go?"

Kate came further into the room and Abby still hadn't turned.

"Hey Abby. How did you know it was me? They went pretty well, I passed which is always wonderful, but I have had enough of this place for one week. I was thinking about going to get a drink. What's with the flowers?"

As Abby turned around with a smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes, the words popped out of her mouth before she could turn on her internal sensor.

"Wow! Orange is so not your color Kate."

"Hey, that remark is so not nice Abby, but I forgive you since I happen to agree. I have to return my vest to Gibbs and he is still out with a couple of Probie's. It was his turn to supervise them. Kinda sucks for them but gives me time to shower and change. "

"Sorry. I knew it was you because I saw your reflection in the glass. I could use a drink but don't know what kind of company I would be. The flowers are from a friend."

They arranged to meet at their favorite after-work bar an hour later and Kate hoped that Abby would open up about what was bothering her and what the reason was behind the flowers.

When Kate reached the bar she found Abby already seated at a booth in the back with a couple shots of tequila in front of her and her flowers sitting on the table.

"Hitting the hard stuff early aren't you??"

"Crappy day. Sorry, I'll get you something else. I really didn't expect you so soon."

Kate looked at her with concern in her eyes. She knew something was bothering Abby. Even though she didn't care for it she made a quick decision. "Tequila? I like tequila. I just generally drink beer when I have to drive home."

"Well, Kate, I happen to have someone to drive me home tonight and he can drive you too if you want." She motioned the waitress over and put in an order for a bottle and handed over her keys.

"Sounds good." Kate replied as she took a glass and gave her keys to the waitress too.

"To the ones we left behind." Abby saluted with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Amen." They both took their shots and were quiet, each of them lost in their remembrances.

"Kate, what do you do to when things go rotten? You know, when things get all shot to hell and you can't make sense of anything. What do you do to find yourself?" Abby questioned her after their second drink.

Kate pondered this for a second. "I jut normally go to the ocean for my own little retreat and do yoga on the beach, watching the sun rise, listening to the surf pound on the shore. It helps me center myself. What about you? "

Abby smiled her first real smile of the day. "I get a new tattoo. It helps me remember. All of my tattoos have a reason for them. I use them as a kind of tribute. I got a new one last night."

"Huh, I never considered that before. That makes sense Abby. What has you down today? Can I see your tattoo?"

Abby took a breath and grabbed her bag. She dug around until she came out showing picture showing Abby blonde with handsome brunette man, both in dark clothing laughing at something. She pulled the neckline of her shirt down to reveal a tattoo just above her heart. It was a green ribbon and stick angel underneath. As she handed Kate the picture she spoke,

"This is my tattoo. And this is Niles. I got it to celebrate his life and his death. The dark green ribbon is a symbol for Organ Donor. Today is the anniversary of his death. It was a freak thing. One minute he was jogging down the side of the road and the next he was dead. A limb snapped out of a tree overhead and fell on him. He died instantaneously. We were 18 and it was lust at first sight. Obviously, I died my hair back to the natural color for him. He was the best, kind, gentle. We liked the same kind of music, had the same taste in clothes. He was even going to school to be a forensic pathologist. It probably never would have lasted, but it was great while we had it. The flowers are from him mom. She always finds cool things as a vase."

Kate covered Abby's hand with her own. "I'm sorry for your loss Abby. I know the words don't help. You must have loved him very much for it to still hurt after all of these years."

They continued drinking and talking into the night, getting extremely toasted. It was close to closing time when a familiar face appeared over Kate's shoulder and spoke in her ear.

'Hi Katie, did you miss me? Drowning your misery that you just cant have me in *sniff* tequila?"

"You wish Tony. Yes it's tequila. We were having a perfectly nice night here all by ourselves. How did you know where we were? Are you stalking me or something?" she snapped back, but there was no heat in her reply. Kate was starting to think that he could become a really good friend and he had already proved that he was a great ally.

Tony looked at her and smiled before bumping Abby with his hip and sliding in next to her. "Nope, not stalking you."

He turned to Abby, put his arm around her and pulled her close for a hug, and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Abs, how you doing? Are you ready to go home?" He held up the keys he had gotten from the waitress.

She answered him with a return hug and a smile. "I'm getting closer to fine every day. I think I'm ready to go home now. Kate?" Kate agreed and they prepared to leave.

Tony threw some money on the table plus an extra tip for the waitress who called him, helped them into their coats, and loaded them into Abby's car. He dropped Kate off first and told her to call in the morning when she was ready to get her car. He would keep her keys until then in case she had a wild hair to go get it while she was still drunk.

He made his way to Abby's apartment, helped get her changed and settled into her coffin, leaving the lid open just in case she needed to make a run to the bathroom. He pondered this turn in his life. In the 26 months he had been with NCIS, this was his third year spent with Abby observing the death of her one true love. He always paid the bill, he always drove her home, and he always spent the night on her couch in case she needed him.

As he drifted off to sleep he reflected that he was glad he had someone to love him like Abby loved Niles and he thanked God every day for bringing her into his life.

~fin~


End file.
